A Cracked Seal
by Rei-chan09
Summary: Forever is a long time." She whispered, running her fingers threw is golden locks, "Do you think you can handle it." He gave her a cocky smirk, "Believe it!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Trapped

A large fox with nine tails looked down at the woman leaning on the bars of the cage that he was sealed in. His nine tails swished behind him as he moved closer to her. The woman about the age of nineteen years old turned her head to the fox and saw the anger in his eyes.

_Why? _

This was the only thing the woman asked. The nine tails gave off a low chuckle that sent shivers up and down the girls spine.

_You're mine____

The girl looked at the fox, and sighed as the fox got closer, he rapped one of his nine tailed around the girls waist, and brought her to his body as he shifted into his human form. His read hair that went down to his waits was in a low ponytail, and his crimson red eyes starting down at the girl in his embrace. His armor was black, and the fighting clothes he wore were a mixture of red, silver and black.

_You're mine, Kagome_____ My mate____

The girl now Known as Kagome pulled herself out of the now in human form fox arms and looked at him.

_Not yours....._

The fox snarled and brought her closed to him as he nuzzled her neck.

_You're mine! I claimed you first! You're mine and forever will be!_

The fox brought her body even closer to him, molding them together. He nuzzled her neck as he pressed her back against the bars of the cage they were in.

_Kyuubi? Why can't you set me free? Let be a normal human, instead sharing a cage I was put in a cage by Naraku? Let me free. Let me find a home, have a family_____ Set me free____

The fox know as Kyuubi snarled putting more pressure on her as he pinned her to the cage. Kyuubi leaned forwards and captured her lips in a fluid movement. Kagome gasped and gave him access, and he swooped his tongue in engaging her in a heated kiss for dominance. A couple of minutes latter Kyuubi let Kagome's mouth go separating them. Leaving Kagome to gasp for air.

_Kyuubi?_

He gave a cocky smirk as he looked at the fluster women in his arms. Kagome looked up at him and huffed and he just laughed.

_See, mine. You're mine and you know it. Soon enough we'll escape and get out of here, you just have to be patient. _

Kagome's eyes softened as she leaned into his worm embrace. She sighed as he tightened his arms around her waist. She gave a small smile.

_Free, huh....that sounds nice...._

Kyuubi nodded as he looked at the cage that confined them. He knew they would escape it was only a matter of time before they did. They wouldn't be stuck in the body of a 12 year old kid. They would be free to run and have the family Kagome wanted, but for them to be free could cost a lot of sadness too. He looked at Kagome to see her asleep in his arms. Kyuubi shifted into his fox form and wrapped his tailed around her body as she slept, he too curled up ready to go back to his slumber.

_Soon, my mate....soon....._

These were the last thoughts Kyuubi had as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Authors Note: hope everyone likes it! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kagome woke up with a sudden jerk. Looking around, everything was blurry. She couldn't see anything very well. She could her the growls Kyuubi was giving off. She knew something was going on, but she was not aware of it.

"Kyuu, what's going on. Why is everything blurry?"Kagome asked, hoping he would hear her, but knew it was pointless. Looking around was pointless she knew, but it didn't hurt to try. The only thing she could really see was the outline of Kyuubi's fox form. Nothing else....everything else was pitch black.

As Kagome stood up the next thing she kne w, there was a bright flash of light, and it seemed as someone was pulling her by her feet, downward. The last thing she hear was several gasps and she hit the ground and blacked out. Not even aware that she would be in a whole different place when she woke up.

After Kagome blacked out.

"Leader-sama. What happened?"Konan asked, she was curious. They were after the nine-tails....and they get this petite looking girl instead...it didn't make sense.

"Hmmmm...It seems there was more than the nine-tails sealed into the boy." Leader said as he looked down at the girl.

"What should we do with her?" Kasami asked. He sure didn't know what was going on.........

"Put her in one of the empty rooms for now. Konan, you can stay and watch her, and make sure she doesn't escape. If she was sealed into the boy, that must mean that she has some unique powers. Don't let your guard down." With this said he melted into the darkness.

The members all looked at each other.

"So who's going to mover her, yeah?" Daidara asked, speaking the unanswered question.

No one said anything, and Konan just sighed. Why did she put up with them again?

A couple of hours later

Kagome groaned as she woke up, her head hurt. It felt as if someone took a hammer to her head at hit it over and over again. Sitting up slowly Kagome looked over the room. As she did this she saw a woman about her age if not a little bit older, with blue hair giving her a small smile as she walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice soft a comforting.

"Like someone hit me over and over on the head..why...?" Kagome said dryly, eyes narrowing. She had no clue where she was....and this woman gave off the feeling 'don't trust.'

"My name is Konan, what's you're name." she asked, noticing that the girl was stiff, and looked like she was ready to bult out of the room at any second.

"My name is Kagome Higarashi... can you tell me where I am?" Kagome spoke, her mouth formed a thin line, and her eyes were still narrowed.

When Kagome said her name a light of recognition flashed through Konan's mind. Kagome just narrowed her eyes even more...

"You're in the Akatsuki's hideout?" Konan told her, her eyes looking Kagome over again.

"Akatsuki?" Kagome questioned. "What's that?"

"All your questions will be answered soon, I'll be right back." Konan told Kagome as she made her way to the door and out. About five minutes later, she came back with a man that had orange hair and a lot of piercings. Kagome looked at him, waiting for him to start talking. She really wanted to know where the hell she was....for heavens sakes she has been traped in boy for a good 10 years or so.

"My name is Pein, leader of Akatsuki. When we were to extract Kyuubi, well, you were extracted instead. Would you care to explain that to us miss...."

"Kagome.....My name's Kagome Higarashi...." Kagome said introducing herself.

Pein turned towards Kagome, giving her a curious look.

"Did you say Kagome Higarashi?" He asked disbelievingly.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes wondering if he had a hearing problem. " Yes I did. Is there a problem with my name?"

"No, but the last Higarashi was named Kagome as well and she died in battle. She was team mates with Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraya." Pein told her.

"I'm afraid your information is wrong. I am still alive. I was just sealed into a stone and that stone helped seal the Kyuubi, that is how I ended up sealed also." Kagome told him,glaring at the man in front of her.

"So how many years have I been 'dead'...." Kagome questioned, wanting to know if people she knew were still alive.

"You've been dead for about thirty-five years......" Pein stated, not even batting an eyelash at the time frame. Kagome nearly fell over, she looked at his as if he was crazy.

'That can't be right....'Kagome thought to herself. She hadn't been sealed that long....

Right?

**Aouthors note: Hope you like it. I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Tell me what you think. I kinda have an idea where I want to take this now. If you have any ideas tell me. I'm open for any ideas! Read and Review!!!**


End file.
